Magical Idol
"Thank you! Thank you so much, I love you all!" ''-Momo Kisaragi, a magical idol'' It is relatively common for those blessed with the power of the light to find themselves as the center of attention. Their radiant energy pulls at the spirits of all who witness it, and many find themselves touched by the words and deeds of those who bear the mantle of evoker. For most, this personal gravity is incidental - a side effect of their talents that, while occasionally useful, is neither understood nor controlled. But some go further, reveling in the spotlight and harmonizing their natural charisma with the mystical showmanship of a bard. With such abilities at their disposal, such individuals quickly rise to a level of fame and recognition to rival that of the greatest legends. Known to all and beloved by countless thousands, these idols touch more souls with their light than most evokers could ever imagine - and their enemies, too, recognize them and all they stand for with merely a glance. Blending radiance with the art of arcane magic, a magical idol is a force to be reckoned with on or off the battlefield, empowering her allies and shaping the battlefield into a stage of her own choosing. Few can match the power of her performance, or the extent of her influence, and whatever cause she aligns herself with will no doubt find in any idol a truly potent ally. Becoming a Magical Idol Requirements To become a Magical Idol, you must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Perform 8 ranks Spells: Ability to cast 1st level bard spells Illuminations: Must know at least one illumination with a mote cost of at least 2m Special: Bardic performance ability Special: Must have performed in a public venue at least once, to an audience of at least one thousand members Class Skill List List Skill Points x + Int modifier at each level. Hit Die dx Class abilities Weapon and Armour Proficiencies A Magical Idol gains no additional proficiencies. Illuminations At each indicated level, a magical idol gains an increase in evoker level, illuminations known, illuminations readied, innate illuminations, and personas known as if they had gained a level in an illumination-using class to which they belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one illumination-using class before becoming a magical idol, she must decide to which class to add each level for the aforementioned purposes. Spells per Day/Spells Known At each level, a magical idol gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in bard. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. Bardic Music A magical idol adds her class level to her bard level to determine the number of times per day she can use her bardic music, the bardic music abilities she can employ, and the power of those abilities. Famous (Ex) A magical idol is known and loved far and wide - for better or worse, she is bound to be recognized anywhere she goes. Recognizing the magical idol requires a Knowledge (Local) check with a DC equal to - Evoker Stat Modifier - Class Level.Witnessing a performance by the idol (whether magical or mundane) grants a bonus to this knowledge check equal to her class level. A creature who recognizes the magical idol improves their starting opinion of her by one step, plus one additional step for every 10 points by which they exceeded the recognition DC (to a maximum of Fanatical). A successful Will save against a DC of + Evoker Stat Modifier + Half Idol's Character Level allows a creature to avoid having its opinion raised above Friendly by this effect. Creatures with reason to dislike the magical idol (such as supporters of an organization she has opposed in the past) instead lower their starting opinion by an equal number of steps (to a minimum of Hostile). This shift in opinion only applies to a creature's initial attitude towards the magical idol - afterwards, she may influence their opinion as normal. If the magical idol is not wearing her costume, checks made to recognize her suffer a -10 penalty. As a general rule, most communities as a whole will at least vaguely recognize the magical idol, and recognition checks should only be made when specifically relevant - there is no need to roll a check for every commoner the magical idol passes on the street. Opening Act (Su) A magical idol knows full well that one of the secrets of an engaging performance is to start with a bang - and with the radiant power at her disposal, that adage can manifest itself quite literally at times. As a full-round action, the magical idol can simultaneously begin a bardic performance and evoke a single standard-action blast or companion illumination she has readied (paying its mote cost as normal). If the magical idol is not already wearing her costume, she may summon it as part of the same full-round action. Power Chord (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, the magical idol learns to infuse her resplendent power into the arcane fabric of her bardic performance. She gains access to the unique Inspiration surge shape component. Additionally, the magical idol gains access to all foundation, shape, and secondary surge components available to the core evoker classes (though not those that may be granted by other prestige classes). Set the Stage (Su) For a true performer, all the world is as a stage, awaiting nothing more than a skilled artist to bring it to life. Beginning at 5th level, the magical idol may choose to invest the motes spent on a barrier illumination rather than merely expending them, provided she is currently maintaining a bardic performance. Investing motes into a illumination works exactly as investing motes into a costume, as long as the motes remain invested, the barrier's duration will not end. If the investment ends, the barrier lasts for one additional round. Radiant Harmony (Su) Beginning at 7th level, a magical idol masters the art of weaving her disparate power sources into a glorious harmony that is far greater than the sum of its parts. The first time the magical idol casts a bard spell each round, her next illumination evoked in that round calculates its foundation component as if its mote cost were increased by a value equal to the spell level of the triggering spell. This boosted effect lasts for the full duration of the illumination in question, and does not actually increase the number of motes expended in evoking it. Shining Inspiration (Su) From 9th level onwards, the power of a magical idol resounds through her performance, kindling the inner light of all those who she allows to bask in her glory. As a free action, while engaged in a bardic performance, the magical idol may imbue their performance with one illumination they have readied. This expends motes as if she had evoked the illumination in question, but has no immediate effect. Instead, any ally who can see or hear the performance of the magical idol may make use of the illumination she has imbued in this manner. This requires the normal action expenditure, but does not consume any motes. In all other respects, the illumination in question functions exactly as if the magical idol herself had evoked it. The imbued illumination fades after it has been used twice, or at the beginning of the magical idol's next turn - whichever comes first. Showstopper (Su) In her most desperate hour, or the moment of her greatest triumph, a magical idol of 10th level may call upon all she has learned to build her combined powers of radiance and arcana to a truly awe-inspiring crescendo. So long as she is engaged in a bardic performance, is not fatigued or exhausted, and has a full mote pool, the magical idol may use a showstopper as a full-round action. Using this ability immediately grants the magical idol three standard actions, which she may use to evoke illuminations or cast bard spells. Illuminations evoked through this ability cost no motes, but possess the full normal effect for their cost. Spells cast through this ability do not count against the magical idol's spells per day. Once these special actions have been completed, the magical idol is immediately exhausted, her bardic performance ends, her mote pool is emptied, and her maximum mote pool is halved. These effects persist until the magical idol takes one minute to gather her focus and rekindle the inner fires depleted by the intensity of her maneuver. Category:Prestige Class